¿Buenos o malos chicos?
by D9598
Summary: Sakura y Sakuke aprenderán que nada es lo que parece y nada parece lo que es. ¿Qué pasó para que Sasuke acabara en un centro de menores? (por lo menos eso parece) ¿Quién es esa chica que tanto le suena? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto el padre de Hinata? Entra y leerás una historia con muchos giros y venganzas. No obstante el romance está asegurado. (Mundo normal)
1. Una chica nueva

-Siento deciros esto- comentó nuestra profesora de lengua- Vuestra compañera Sakura intentó quitarse la vida este pasado fin de semana…

Después de ese comunicado de la profesora ya no escuché más. Sakura, mi única amiga, se había intentado suicidar a la corta edad de 8 años. Ya sé que la palabra que utilicé puede sonar un poco seca y brusca, y más si es en labios de un niño de 8 años, pero esa es la verdad. La profesora había dicho que se había "intentado" quitarse la vida, ¿Por qué no utilizaba la palabra adecuada en vez de irse con tonterías? Suicidio, Sakura se había intentado suicidar, acabar su vida, irse al otro barrio… Esas sí que son palabras exactas.

_-¿Por qué Sakura ha hecho eso?_- esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi pequeña cabeza. Aunque la vida me había azotado tan duramente y que me había enseñado que nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias, nunca hubiese llegado a pensar, ni siquiera imaginar, que Sakura, la tierna Sakura, la chica que siempre está sonriendo, hubiese tenido la fuerza y el valor de quitarse la vida.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la clase ya se había acabado. Empecé a recoger mis cosas sin prestarle atención a nadie.

-Esto es tu culpa- me dijo un chico de mi clase, yo ni siquiera le miré- Sakura estaría bien si tú no hubieses sido su amigo- me daba igual que dijera ese niño, me levanté y salí del salón sin coger mis cosas que ya estaban metidas en mi mochila. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos es escuchar gilipolleces de un estúpido que apenas sabe de mi vida ni de la de Sakura.

Mis pasos mi llevaron directamente a la puerta de la biblioteca, pero no pude abrir la puerta, por lo que maldije en un susurro y volví a mi clase.

Cuando llegué al salón, mi mesa estaba completamente rallada y llena de basura, mis libros estaban tirados por el suelo y muchos de ellos estaban rotos, y mi estuche había desaparecido. Respiré profundamente, esto no era nuevo, es más, desde el asesinato de mis padres que lo hacían.

Limpié mi mesa lo mejor que pude sin decir palabra. Los mensajes que estaban escritos en la mesa no se iban por más que frotaba.

-Sakura- susurré al leer una de las frases: _Es tú culpa_

El profesor de matemáticas llego, por lo que todos mis compañeros se sentaron en sus asientos. Estoy seguro que pude escuchar las carcajadas apagadas de mis compañeros cuando el profesor me dio una charla sobre cuidar el material escolar. Lo único que pensaba cuando ese vejestorio regordete me hablaba es que si era tonto de verdad o se lo hacía, ¿Cómo voy yo a escribir "es tu culpa" en mi propia mesa?

Mientras el vejestorio regordete empezaba a explicar, mi mente empezó a vagar por el pasado, cosa que hace mucho no había hecho.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Sasuke- decía mi madre con su siempre eterna sonrisa- ¿Qué tal el cole?

-Bien- respondí sonriendo- He hecho un amigo- dije orgulloso.

-Te dije que pasaría- respondió maravillada- es que eres irresistible- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Sonó el timbre, ahorateníamos educación física. Esto hizo que recordara a mi padre y que recordara un momento con él mientras me dirigía al patio para la clase.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Venga Sasuke- me animaba mi padre- Tú puedes, no es tan difícil aprender a montar en bici.

Respiré profundamente y empecé a pedalear.

-¡Venga, tú puedes!- chillaba mi padre, yo solo pedaleaba más y más rápido.

-Ya lo has conseguido- dijo emocionado mi padre a mi espalda- ¡Ya sabes montar en bici tu solito!- yo solo pude sonreír antes de estamparme contra un árbol. Ese día aprendí que no es recomendable cerrar los ojos aunque estés emocionado.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Las primeras clases se me habían pasado volando, eso de recodar hacía que no prestara atención a mí alrededor y eso, en parte, estaba bien.

Ya había llegado la hora del patio, por lo que me encaminé a mi lugar de siempre: la biblioteca. Esta vez sí que pude abrir la puerta, por lo que me encaminé a la parte más alejada de la estancia. Cuando llegué miré por una ventana cercana, estaba lloviendo… Esta imagen se parecía a la que hubo ese maldito día en que mi vida cambió completamente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Me había despertado sobresaltado por culpa de una pesadilla. Tanto miedo me dio que me tuve que levantar para ir a la habitación de mis padres.

La casa se iluminaba de vez en cuando por la tormenta que caía y esto hacía que tuviera más miedo. Mis pequeños pasitos se detuvieron al ver a mi hermano Itachi lleno de sangre al lado de dos cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo.

-No es lo que parece, Sasuke- susurró mi hermano al verme. Yo solo pude abrir mis ojitos llenos de terror mientras sentía que mis ojos se abrían de una forma desmesurada.

-¡Ah!- chillé lleno de pánico, los dos cuerpos eran mis padres.

No me di cuenta que la policía había entrado en la casa y había arrestado a mi hermano, yo solo me acerqué a mis padres y, mientras lloraba, movía sus hombros.

-Venga, papá, mamá, no me asustéis así- suplicaba desesperado- venga, despertaos.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

A los 5 años me había quedado completamente solo.

A los días me acogió un señor llamado Kakashi que había sido amigo de mi padre. Obviamente, después de eso, mi vida cambió: Ya no sonreía y ya no hablaba con nadie, en otras palabras, me volví una persona completamente fría y completamente calculadora… Pero esto cambió cuando ella llegó 2 años después de esa masacre.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero que seamos grandes amigos- decía la chica nueva que tenía un pelo color rosa muy largo y unos ojos jades impresionantes.

-Estamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros- respondía la profesora- siéntate detrás de Tenten- señaló su sitio mientras ella seguía sonriendo

Sinceramente me daba igual que llegase una chica nueva a la clase, mientras me dejase en paz todo estaría bien…

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Que equivocado estuve, ella ningún día me dejó en paz… Hasta hoy.


	2. Así nos conocímos

¡Eh! Aquí está la conti… Siento no haberla subido antes, no tengo ninguna excusa…

Espero que os esté gustando la historia

Ahora a leer

D9598

El día estaba siendo demasiado tranquilo, ya que la molestia pelirrosa no estaba. Hace algunos meses, el que ella no estuviera dando vueltas por ahí molestándome me hubiese sabido a gloria, pero hoy no podría ser un día más gris.

Ir a la biblioteca no había sido buena idea, el silencio que reinaba en esta habitación hacía que los recuerdos con Sakura viniesen continuamente a mi cabeza, sobretodo la primera vez que hable con ella, que fue justo en este mismo lugar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ya sabía que en las bibliotecas no se pueden comer bocadillos, pero me daba igual, solo en este lugar estaba tranquilo y a la vez alejado de comentarios sobre mi persona.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del bocadillo, sentí que alguien me estaba observado, pero yo no podía ver quién era, y eso me molestó.

-Sal de ahí- dije- Sé que estás en algún lugar observándome y eso no me gusta en absoluto.

Nadie respondía a mí llamado por lo que llegué a dudar de mi cordura durante un segundo.

-Per-perdón- dijo una vocecilla aguda- no era mi intención espiar- miré hacia el lugar en donde había escuchado la voz, lo que vi fue una cabecita pelirrosada apareciéndose desde un lado de una estantería- Es que en verdad solo quería ver todo el colegio, pero me acabé perdiendo y llegué por casualidad a la biblioteca y me dije: ¿Por qué no entro y echo un vistazo? Lo que yo no sabía es que había alguien y cuando te vi, decidí irme y no molestarte, pero pensé que me podías guiar hasta la cafetería. Entonces, mientras pensaba, me quedé mirándote sin querer- explicó toda su historia casi sin respirar, parecía nerviosa y apenada- Y, bueno, ya que me has hablado, me gustaría preguntarte si…

-No- fue mi única respuesta.

-Pero si no sabes que voy a decir, como puedes negarte- dijo colocando sus manos en cada lado de la cadera.

-Porque yo no hago favores ni los pido- respondí secamente mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, ya que me había levantado del suelo y tenía intención de irme, esta chica era demasiado ruidosa.

-Ya…- miró hacia el suelo- pero es que no sé cómo ir- sus ojillos se llenaron de lágrimas- las chicas de mi clase se ofrecieron a acompañarme a la cafetería pero, en mitad del camino, me di cuenta que se me había olvidado el dinero en la mochila y dije que iría por él. Las chicas quisieron acompañarme, pero me negué, ya que no quiero ser una carga para ellas. Aun así fui lo suficientemente despistada para perderme.

-No me importa tu historia- la corté mientas me dirigía a la puerta de la biblioteca- solo déjame en paz- iba a salir de la habitación pero no pude.

Si hubiese sido otra persona, la hubiese dejado sola con su problema, pero algo en esa niña hizo que mis pies se detuvieran.

Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación me iba a traer problemas en el futuro, y aun así lo dije- te llevaré- dije sin darme la vuelta- pero no me molestes más, ¿Sí?

-¡SÍ!- dijo entusiasmada siguiéndome.

-Y que nadie sepa que te he ayudado- la miré fijamente- y si se te ocurre contar algo, te juro que me la pagas- la amenacé, ella solo me miró con unos ojos llenos de agradecimiento mientras asentía.

-Me llamo Sakura- se presentó- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Sasuke- solo contesté eso mientras la guiaba por los pasillos.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Sabía que desde un principio me iba a traer problemas, pero hubo algo que hizo que me diera igual. Más tarde me arrepentiría de eso.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que había ayudado a esa niña a ir a la cafetería. Ella había cumplido su parte del trato y no había contado nada a nadie. Para ser sincero, eso me sorprendió, y mucho.

Era la hora del recreo, por lo que me encaminé a mi sitio habitual: La biblioteca. Hoy se me había olvidado coger el bocadillo, tampoco había traído dinero, por lo que mis tripas sonaban cada dos segundos.

-Per-perdona- escuché otra vez esa voz que extrañamente ya no me resultaba tan chillona- he visto que no tenías bocadillo y como yo he traído uno, tenía la intención de compartirlo como agradecimiento por ayudarme, es que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, y a ti te debo mucho- sonrió- Aunque puede que no te guste de lo que está hecho- puso una cara muy graciosa al darse cuenta de que podría no gustarme el contenido del bocadillo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que extrañamente me gusto- mejor te compro algo…- iba a volver a hablar mucho y rápidamente si no la hubiese interrumpido a tiempo.

-Silencio- exigí- si solo tengo que compartir comida contigo para que me vuelvas a dejar en paz, comeré- le dije, otra vez, secamente.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió y partió su bocadillo lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando lo consiguió, me dio el trozo más grande y eso me molestó.

-¿Por qué me das a mí el trozo más grande?- Le pregunté molesto- quédatelo tú- se lo di de vuelta, ella solo me miró sin cogerlo, en sus ojos había rastro de duda sobre si responder o callar.

-Te di el más grande porque tienes más hambre que yo- respondió por fin- además, yo desayuné mucho esta mañana- lo que había dicho me parecía una mentira.

-Mientes- dije aun con el trozo en mi mano, ella realmente no lo había cogido de vuelta- y no me gusta que me mientan- la chica no respondió nada, solo miro hacia el suelo.

-Quiero que te quedes con el trozo más grande porque…- dejó la frase a medias.

-¿Por qué…?- necesitaba ya la respuesta, la poca paciencia que tenía se me estaba acabando.

-Porque me lo hizo mi madre con mucho cariño- me sorprendí con esa respuesta ¿Qué tiene que ver su madre con todo esto?

-No sé dónde está la relación con todo eso- ella, al escuchar eso levantó la cabeza pero volvió a bajarla al segundo después.

-Mis compañeras me hablaron sobre ti y sobre cómo te comportas, dicen que eres así porque no tienes una mamá que te dé cariño ni amor- mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar eso- y yo no quiero que estés triste porque no tienes a una mamá que te prepare algunas comidas, por eso te estoy dando el trozo más grande, para que ya no te sientas solo, para que te sientas querido- apreté mis puños furioso.

-¿Sasuke?- me llamó el ver que no hablaba.

-¡No necesito tu estúpido bocata para ser feliz!- chillé- ¡No necesito tu caridad!- se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas- ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte delante de mí!- exclamé mientas aventaba el trozo que tenía en mis manos al suelo. Ella se asustó, me miró con los ojos ya bañados en lágrimas y empezó a recoger todo el estropicio que había provocado.

Al verla hacer eso me enfurecí más, aunque esta vez era conmigo con quién me enfadaba. No entendía por qué sentía eso, por lo que salí de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pude.

Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar un pequeño: "Lo siento, he vuelto a ser una estúpida metomentodo".

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Siempre que recordaba la cara que tuvo ese día se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Ese día la lastimé mucho y me sigo arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho ya que después la conocí mejor y supe que ella lo hacía para que realmente no me viese tan triste, en realidad, lo hacía con buena intención.

-Tks- carraspeé.

Mis capítulos son muy cortos (T^T), intentaré que los siguientes cada vez sean más largos.

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que si hay alguna falta de ortografía me perdonen; y si me pueden corregir, mejor.

Un beso y hasta dentro de 1 semana.

D9598


	3. la niña con el pelo color pipi

Holiiii ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, esta vez no me tardé tanto ¿Verdad?

Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Ya sé que por ahora va muy lenta, pero quiero dejar bien plantada la base para que no tenga que hacer esto en el futuro… Mejor hacerlo ahora que cuando estemos en las partes más interesantes ¿No?

Bueno, ya os dejo en paz.

¡Leed!

D9598

Escuché sonar el timbre que anunciaba que debíamos volver a clases ya, pero no me moví de mi lugar. Recordar a Sakura me estaba trayendo recuerdos buenos y malos.

-Recuerdos…- Susurré. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía recuerdos buenos porque yo no quería formarlos, aun así Sakura se coló en mi vida e hizo que los hiciera de todas maneras- Serás moleta- dije a la nada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Esa acción me trajo otro recuerdo con Sakurita Pelo Chicle.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ya solo quedaba un mes para que nos dieran las vacaciones de verano y hacía 3 meses que Sakura me evitaba a toda costa, esto era producto de la última vez que nos vimos. Aun me sentía como un idiota al comportarme así delante de ella, pero es que pensaba que ella era diferente, que nunca sentiría lástima por mí. Por eso lo vi todo rojo cuando comentó eso.

Era la hora del recreo, pero no me apetecía para nada ir a la biblioteca ya que los mayores estaban estudiando para sus recuperaciones y, como resultado, ya no era un sitio tranquilo.

Tampoco quería ir al patio ya que últimamente mis "fans" eran demasiado pesadas y no quería lidiar con ellas, y todavía menos quería ir a mi clase, ya suficientes horas pasaba allí como para pasar todavía más tiempo en esas cuatro paredes

Después de dar vueltas por cualquier sitio e ir al baño, me dirigí a la sala de biología a dormir. Por lo menos sabía que allí estaría tranquilo.

Mientras subía las escaleras de forma despreocupada, escuché una conversación que hizo que mis piernas dejaran de caminar.

-Es una niña completamente insoportable- comentó una voz aguda- se cree mejor que todas nosotras, en serio, no la soporto.

-Tanya- la llamó otra voz aguda- ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Nadie en la clase quiere ser su amiga.

-Y ahora está completamente sola ¿Verdad? - una tercera voz se les unió a la conversación- Además de insoportable es estúpida ¿Cómo se atreve a ir en contra de nosotras?

-¿Y ese pelo que tiene?- dijo Tanya con sorna- No me creo que sea natural, estoy segura que se lo tiñe para parecer más "guay", intenta imitarnos y no puede.

No quise escuchar más, no soy tonto, sé perfectamente de quién están hablando y eso no me agradó en absoluto. Les daría una lección.

-¿Y, según tú, tú eres "guay"?- me asomé desde la barandilla y les pregunté a las tres ya que no tenía ni idea de quién es quién- no es bueno ir criticando, ¿No lo sabes?

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- tartamudeó- Es que tú no la conoces, ella es completamente insoportable.

-¿Y de quién estamos hablando?- me hice un poco el tonto.

-De esa chica con el pelo de color chicle- estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿Sakura?- volví a hacerme el tonto, me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-¿Sabes su nombre?- dijo una chica pelinegra que pude identificar que era la segunda voz.

-Qué más da si me lo sé o no- contesté burlándome de ella- Por cierto, ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- me burle ahora de ella.

-¿No sabes mi nombre y el de esa estúpida sí?- su cara hizo una mueca de asco- Vamos a la misma clase desde infantil, soy Rita.

-¿Rita?- elevé mi cabeza como si estuviera intentado recordar- No me suena en absoluto- sonreí, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

- No deberías burlarte de nosotras- comento la chica que aún no conocía su nombre.

-¿Y por qué no?- le pregunté- Yo hago lo que se me da la gana- me acerqué todavía más desde la barandilla- No deberías amenazarme pelo del color del pis- y me alejé mientras veía su cara de asombro.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- chilló de vuelta.

-No perdona- contesté molesto- la estúpida eres tú que has intentado amenazarme- empecé a subir otra vez las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Deberías tener cuidado con esa pelo-chicle- comentó una de las tres- No sabes lo que anda diciendo por ahí de ti. Yo que tú también la despreciaría.

-Mira tú por donde que no te creo ninguna palabra- ni siquiera me di la vuelta para verla- Además, te vuelvo a decir que no es bueno hablar mal de alguien a su espalda, ya que eso significa que tú estás por detrás ¿No?- y sin siquiera ver la cara de ninguna de las tres, me fui.

Como ya he dicho, no tengo ni un pelo de tonto, son ellas las que esparcen rumores falsos por la escuela sobre mí. Creo que lo hacen para que no tengan tanta "competencia" para conseguirme…

-Serán falsas- dije mientras abría la puerta del aula de biología.

Esperaba que estuviera vacía, pero me equivoqué, esa molestia pelirrosa estaba sentada dándome la espalda. Yo solo me quedé de piedra al verla de repente, solo la había visto en clases y en este recreo en la biblioteca, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Ella al parecer se sintió observada y se dio la vuelta. Al verme sus ojitos color esmeralda se abrieron como platos, también estaba sorprendida de verme.

No dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger todo lo que tenía en una mesa.

-No te tienes que ir solo porque yo esté aquí- declaré- tú llegaste antes, mejor me voy yo.

-No- dijo aún sin mirarme- Quédate aquí, yo me voy, no quiero molestarte.

Me acerqué lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Entonces…- saltó en la silla al escuchar mi voz más cerca que antes- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos juntos aquí?- ella me miró- ¿Qué? Mientras no hables demasiado no me molestarás.

Ella solo asintió.

Me senté a su lado y la observé mientras volvía a sacar las cosas que anteriormente había guardado: Un cuaderno, un boli y un libro.

-¿Lo estás leyendo o vas a empezar a leerlo?- pregunté curioso mientras abría la primera tapa.

-Voy a empezar a leerlo- contestó mientras cogía el final de su falda y apretaba los puños.

Le devolví el libro en silencio, es más, ya no hubo más conversación hasta que tocó el timbre. Ella, en cuanto oyó ese sonido, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, se notaba que no quería molestarme.

-Nos vemos- se despidió en un susurro que alcancé a escuchar mientras salía por la puerta.

Yo solo sonreí.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Escuché cómo la puerta de la biblioteca se abría, lo me sobresaltó. La persona que entraba por la puerta era la directora.

En cuanto la reconocí tragué un poco asustado, ella me podría castigar durante mucho tiempo por estar aquí en vez de estar en clases.

Ella notó mi presencia y me miró sorprendida, al principio con el ceño fruncido, pero después lo suavizó e hizo un gesto con el dedo índice en señal de silencio y se fue.

Creo que entendió cómo me sentía después de la noticia. Ella sabía el cariño que sentía por cierta chica pelirrosa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Las clases se habían terminado por hoy. Miré hacia la izquierda, donde estaba Sakura, parecía que estaba triste.

-_Sakura Haruno acuda a dirección-_Se escuchó la voz de la directora por el altavoz que estaba en cada clase.

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Sakura, ella estaba extrañada por ese llamado, pero cuando reaccionó me miró con cara de: ¿Dónde está eso?

Suspiré, otra vez tendría que hacer de guía. La miré e hice un gesto con la cabeza que ella entendió perfectamente.

Salí de clases antes de ella y la esperé en el pasillo que ya estaba vacío. Ella llegó al minuto después y me susurró un "gracias" mientras me seguía.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le pregunté.

-Nada que yo sepa- contestó secamente. Eso me hizo que la mirara su cara asustada.

-¡Eh!- intenté animarla- Tal vez no sea nada malo- ni yo me creía lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Desde cuándo era tan amable con alguien?

Ella ni siquiera respondió ni habló por lo que quedaba de camino.

Antes de llegar pude ver que la chica con el pelo color pipi entraba también en el despacho acompañada de su madre. Sakura no pudo verla ya que estaba con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Ella estaba a punto de abrir cuando escuchamos un grito de una mujer.

-¡¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad?!- decía esa voz- esa chiquilla ha insultado a mi Lisa- explicaba- Y me ha dicho que no es la primera vez que lo hace- miré a Sakura preguntándole con la mirada, ella solo negó- No me lo dijo antes porque ella la había amenazado con pegarla y le tenía miedo.

-Señora, por favor, tranquilícese- pedía la directora.

-¿¡Qué me tranquilice!?- volvió a gritar- Imagínese que a su hija de dicen que tiene el pelo color pipi- me estremecí al escuchar eso, Sakura no la había llamado así, había sido yo el que la había comentado eso.

Mi cerebro ató cabos. Pude deducir que esa era la venganza de esas tres por recordar el nombre de Sakura y por defenderla. Habían sido un poco inteligentes al plantear el problema, ya que si decían que ella había dicho eso, Sakura quedaría como una matona y yo me alejaría de ella porque pensaría que era realmente como ellas la habían descrito, además nunca hubiese sabido el por qué la castigaban, por lo que dejaban la historia bien planteada a su favor y jamás las hubiesen pillado.

Eran listas, pero no tanto como yo. Ellas contaron con el factor "ayuda" que podía darle a Sakura.

Sonreí, ya sabía cómo demostrar la inocencia de Sakura.

-Tranquila, la verdad saldrá a la luz- le guiñé un ojo, ella me miró con cara de duda.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó.

-Solo confía en mí- respondí mientras le cogía la mano y entrábamos en el despacho.

La directora nos miró a los dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?- Preguntó extrañada- Deberías marcharte, esto es un asunto privado- dejé de mirarla y observé a la niña con el pelo color pis y la sonreí, ella solo se estremeció y se puso pálida.

-Señora directora- la llamé- Esa niña está mintiendo, no fue Sakura quién la llamó así, fui yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sasuke?- me miró la directora- ¿Cómo sabes de qué estamos hablando?

-Lo escuchamos todo antes de abrir la puerta- contesté levantando los hombros.

-¡No te creo, mocoso!- chilló la madre de la niña- Solo estás defendiéndola porque crees que si te echas la culpa, la directora no te castigará por tu condición de vida- me enfadó que dijera eso, pero esa mujer no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, al final se tragaría sus palabras.

Yo era Sasuke Uchiha, y aunque solo tuviera 7 años, era mucho más listo que ella.

-¡Señora!- gritó la directora- Discúlpala, no quiso decir eso- la mujer solo refunfuñó en bajito- ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?

-Sí- contesté, la chica al escucharme tembló en su sitio.

-Pues vamos a verla- me animó.

-Directora- le dije- ¿Cuándo ha dicho que ocurrió este incidente y en dónde?

-Esto ocurrió hoy a la hora del recreo en el patio- respondió mirándome con duda.

-¿Me podría especificar si fue al principio o al final de este?

- Lisa ¿Cuándo fue?- preguntó la directora.

-So-solo había pasado 5 minutos de que empezara el recreo- sonreí con su respuesta.

-¿Segura?- le pregunté.

-Sí- respondió elevando el mentón- lo sé porque vi el reloj justo en ese momento- era lista, cuanto más segura pareciera, más creíble sería su historia… Lamentablemente yo era más listo que ella.

-Es imposible que Sakura le haya dicho tales cosas ya que ella hoy no salió al patio en el recreo- vi que la madre iba a chillar de nuevo, por lo que hablé más rápido- Y tengo una prueba- señalé- Sakura- me dirigí hacia ella- ¿Me puedes pasar el libro que sacaste hoy?- ella me miró y miró a su libro que tenía en la otra mano, asintió y me lo pasó- Por favor, miré a qué hora cogió este libro- la directora lo cogió y se dirigió a su ordenador, tecleó algo y pasó el código de barras mediante una máquina.

-Este libro fue prestado justo 4 minutos después de que empezara el recreo- dijo sorprendida.

-Y puede preguntarle a la bibliotecaria si no me cree- dije- pero sé a ciencia cierta que Sakura se quedó allí 15 minutos, después se fue a la sala de biología en dónde estuve con ella hasta que teníamos que volver a clases- concluí victorioso.

-Lisa…- dijo en un murmuro la madre de esta. Sinceramente, daba más miedo así que cuando gritaba- me disculpo por todo lo que dije- agachó la cabeza- y espero que esta niña tenga un castigo apropiado- la directora solo asintió.

Después Lisa y su madre salieron del despacho. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que había otra mujer en la sala: La madre de Sakura.

-Gracias muchacho- me dijo mientras cogía a Sakura de la otra mano que no tenía cogida. Yo, al darme cuenta, le solté la mano que le había cogido al entrar en el despacho.

-Te debo otra, Sasuke- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás. Suerte que no lo hizo, ya que me hubiese visto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bien hecho- la mano de la directora se posó en mi hombro- Veo que esa niña especial para ti- comentó- me alegro- y sin decir nada me fui de ese lugar.

-_¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?_- me pregunté mentalmente- _¿Qué te está pasando, Uchiha?_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Más adelante entendí que me pasaba, aunque todavía no quería admitirlo.

¡Hola otra vez!

¿Qué les pareció este Sasuke un poco tierno?

Ya sé que a este personaje no le pega ser así, pero no pude evitarlo…

Bueno, en mi defensa diré que Sasuke aún muy pequeño y aún tiene ese lado humano… Ya en el futuro será como es él en realidad ^^

Que malas son esas tres ¿No? Aviso que en el futuro las van a odiar… Aunque siempre digo que en mis historias nada parece lo que es y nunca podéis dar algo por sentado en ellas.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y perdónenme si hay alguna falta de ortografía (Dígamela si ven alguna, plis)

Nos leemos en el próximo, esto cada vez se pone más interesante, por lo menos para mí

D9598


	4. Hadita rosa

Holiwis! ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

Ya no tardo tanto como antes en actualizar ^^

Al final os pondré un comentario que puede que os guste :D

Bueno… ¡Leed!

Sonó el timbre de cambio de clases.

Hice memoria ¿Qué clase me tocaba ahora? No me pude acordar, pero un barullo en el pasillo hizo que me escondiese entre las estanterías para que no me pillase quien quiera que viniera. Que la directora no se enfadara conmigo por estar aquí no significaba que los demás profesores no lo harían.

-Es increíble- esa voz me sonaba- Se intenta suicidar solo para llamar la atención… ¡Será cabeza güeca!- sentí un estremecimiento al reconocer la voz: Tanya.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es bueno hablar mal de la gente?- ella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó mi voz detrás de ella.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- Tartamudeó- ¿No te habías ido a casa?

-¿Acaso no me ves?- Me encantaba dejarla en ridículo. Se lo merecía.

-Es que como nadie te ha visto desde del recreo pues… todos pensamos que te habías ido- explicó Lisa.

-Aja- sin más, me fui de la biblioteca. Me acababa de acordar que la siguiente clase era libre, por lo que todos vendrían a la biblioteca.

Deambulé por los pasillos en busca de algún lugar en donde pasar el rato sin que me molestasen. Por un momento pensé en ir a mi clase, pero pensando mejor no iría… Los malos recuerdos se englobaban en esa aula.

Después de quitar rápidamente esos recuerdos dolorosos de mi cabeza, suspiré. Las frases de mi mesa no se equivocaban del todo… yo fui el detonante del malestar de Sakura… o eso creo; ella nunca me contó que realmente estaba mal… ella nunca me contó cómo estaba y, aunque me molestase demasiado admitirlo, aún no lo sabía.

Mis pasos me llevaron a esa aula de biología en donde pasábamos todos los recreos juntos, Sakura y yo.

Cerré la puerta cuando entré y me dirigí a mi sitio común. Miré hacia mi izquierda, ese era el sitio de Sakura. Otra vez los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Me desperté de mi siesta al sentir un pequeño jalón de mi camisa. Tenía mucho sueño, por lo que solo abrí un ojo, era Sakura quien hacía eso.

-¿Sasuke?- me llamó- Sasuke, despierta- tiró de mi camisa más fuerte al ver que cerraba ese ojo- La clase ya termino y es hora del recreo, todos ya se han ido- solo me removí un poco en mi pupitre- Sasuke tienes que comer.

Suspiré, sabía que ella no me dejaría en paz si no me despertaba y comía algo.

-Eres una molestia, ¿Lo sabes?- dije de mala gana. Ella se estremeció un poco al oírme, pero sonrió al segundo después.

-Tienes que comer- repitió sonriendo- Solo te quería despertar por eso, ahora que ya sé que comerás, me voy…- se dio la vuelta y cogió su bocadillo de su mochila- Por cierto, gracias otra vez- tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- Si no hubieses salido en mi defensa, mi padre se hubiese enfadado mucho…

-¿No fue tu madre la que vino?- pregunté extrañado.

-Sí…- suspiró- ella fue la que vino porque posee un poco más de tacto y compostura que mi padre- explicó- aun así, si me hubiesen castigado, mi padre se hubiese puesto una furia y me habría…- su frase quedó en el aire.

-¿Qué te habría hecho, Sakura?- Tenía curiosidad. Quería saber qué le hacía su padre para que pusiese esa cara de tristeza.

-Nada- respondió secamente- ¿Me acompañas en el recreo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, yo solo levanté mi ceja esperando una explicación a su pregunta- Sé que no irás a la biblioteca, por lo que te estoy invitando a acompañarme a la sala de biología… Aunque puede que no quieras estar cerca de mí ya que te causo muchos problemas- su cara se entristeció otra vez- Lo siento, no tuve que haberte preguntado, seguro que te he molestado demasiado. Además, tú me dijiste que ya no me acercase a ti- Agachó la cabeza- Lo siento, ya me voy.

-¿Por qué no solo me dejas responder?- La miré mientras me levantaba de mi asiento- ¿Nos vamos?- dije a la vez que cogí mi bocata.

-¡Claro!- su radiante sonrisa volvió a adornarle la cara.

Cuando salimos de nuestra clase pudimos ver que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. El silencio que hubo durante la mitad del camino era bastante incómodo, por lo que hice algo que muy pocas veces hacía… empezar una conversación.

-¿Sabes que cuando te pones nerviosa hablas mucho y muy rápido?- ella se sorprendió al escucharme hablar y al segundo después de preguntarle, me miró.

-¿En serio?- parece ser que nadie se lo había dicho ni tampoco se había dado cuenta sobre eso.

-Sí- afirmé.

-No puede ser- apretó los puños y se paró en medio del pasillo. Yo hice lo mismo- soy una niña insoportable, lo sé. No debería estar contigo ya que probablemente te moleste y no quiero hacerlo. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación de acompañarme, pero es un error, no quiero que tú también me odies…

-Otra vez estás hablando mucho porque estás nerviosa- le señalé aguantando una carcajada- Y yo hago lo que se me da la gana, así que sigue caminando hacia la sala de biología- y sin decir más empecé a caminar. Ella no me siguió. Estaba a punto de volver a parame pero su vocecilla diciendo: "Espérame" hizo que sonriera, aunque cuando ella llegó, esta había desaparecido.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella nunca me dijo que le hubiese pasado si la hubiesen culpado y castigado en el colegio… y más encima, ella no había hecho nada de nada. Apreté mis puños… esas chicas me traerían problemas, y no de esos que ocasionaba Sakura sin querer, no, estos serían problemas de verdad, problemas que quería evitar a toda costa y no por mí bien, más bien por el de ellas.

Lo único bueno que ocasionaron esas arpías era que Sakura y yo pasamos casi todos los recreos restantes juntos, aunque los primeros días no solíamos hablar. Después un tiempo, no sé si por necesidad o por aburrimiento, empezamos a contarnos cosas que pasaban por el día y así, poco a poco, nos fuimos conociendo aún más… pero, al parecer, no lo suficiente.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Mi madre está muy contenta que tenga un amigo ¿Sabes?- la miré en el momento que dijo "amigos". ¿En serio me consideraba un amigo? No sabía por qué me gustaba, y a la vez no, que me considerase un amigo. No quería desilusionarla diciendo que no sabía si éramos eso o no, por lo que puse cara de: "Sígueme contando"- Sí…- su sonrisa decayó un poco- desde que Tenten se fue, no tengo más amigos aquí que tú- me volvió a sonreír- por eso te aprecio tanto- y sin más me abrazó. Yo al sentir su cercanía, me sonrojé un poquito- Y, como consecuencia, mi mamá está muy contenta- se separó de mí.

-Me alegro- solo pude decir eso mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-También me ha dicho que te invite a venir a casa- la miré, parecía nerviosa- Claro, si tú quieres.

-Tal vez algún día vaya- y, después de mi respuesta, el silencio volvió a reinar, aunque este no era incómodo.

-¿Sasuke?- me llamó, por lo que yo la miré- Sé que no debería hacer esta pregunta pero…

-Dispara- no tenía paciencia, eso lo sabemos todos, y parecía que si no la incitaba a decirme lo que quería decirme, tardaría un milenio en preguntar.

-¿Con quién vives?- de todas las preguntas que podría haber imaginado, no esperaba que preguntara exactamente esa. Me estremecí- Lo siento, no te tuve que haber preguntado. No respondas si no quieres, lo entenderé- movió sus manos de un lado a otro- Sabía que no debía preguntarte, es un tema delicado y…

-Vivo con un antiguo amigo de mi papá- respondí cortando su monólogo- Se llama Kakashi, es un buen tío- ella abrió sus ojos esmeralda.

-¡Gracias por contármelo y por no enfadarte!- y sin decir más, me volvió a abrazar. Extrañamente me gustaba que hiciera ese gesto.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese día Sakura me dio dos abrazos… Mis dos primeros abrazos desde que mis padres habían fallecido. Además, ese fue el primer día de muchos en que ella dijo que me apreciaba. Sakura podía decir sin problema lo que pensaba y lo que sentía… Era una de las cosas que envidiaba de esa hadita con el pelo rosa.

Hadita rosa… Recuerdo cuando se disfrazó, para el último día de clase del año pasado, de eso… Estaba preciosa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ya era el último día de clases de este curso. Hoy teníamos que ir todos disfrazados al colegio, por lo que yo me disfracé de ninja. Salí de mi casa ya disfrazado, no tenía ganas de cambiarme en el colegio.

Mientras caminaba hasta allá, analizaba cómo me sentía. Era raro, no estaba feliz de que se acabasen las clases. No pude evitar preguntarme por qué me sentía así, en un momento vino a mí la imagen de Sakura, aunque en cuanto vino, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarla.

-Sakura- susurré. _¿De qué te irás a disfrazar?- _No pude evitar preguntarme eso mentalmente ya que te habías negado completamente a decírmelo.

Ya estaba dejando mis zapatillas en mi casillero cuando sentí un golpecito en mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta al sentirlo, el golpe había sido producido por una especie de barita mágica con una estrella llena de purpurina de color rosa.

-Y ahora estarás hechizado para siempre- dictó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo no pude decir nada inmediatamente ya que me quedé mirándola, realmente parecía un hada con su vestidito también de color rosa, su corona con una gema, obviamente falsa, en forma de corazón y sus dos alas a su espalda del mismo color rosa. Ella tenía un problema con ese color, pero, la verdad sea dicha, estaba adorable así.

-¿D-de qué hechizo estás hablando?- pude preguntar después, aunque mi voz se había entrecortado al principio, cosa que para la pelirrosada pasó desapercibido, hecho que agradecí.

-Se-cre-to- separó las sílabas de esa palabra a la vez que ponía su dedo índice sobre su mejilla.

-¡Sakura!- protesté- ¡Tengo el derecho de saber de qué he sido hechizado!- Ciertamente sabía que no existía la magia, pero aun así, quería saberlo, me moría de la curiosidad.

-¡No te lo voy a decir porque no se cumple si lo haces!- chilló de vuelta mientras corría por el pasillo que nos llevaba hasta clase.

-¡Eso solo ocurre con los deseos de cumpleaños!- le contesté también chillando y corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Me da igual!- Se paró de repente y se dio la vuelta- Solo las hadas deben saber de qué es un hechizo- mientras decía eso, ella se puso su dedo índice en el moflete otra vez y ladeó su cabeza. Este gesto hizo que se viera todavía más dulce, lo que hizo que me ruborizase. Otra vez agradecí que Sakura fuese una despistada, ya que antes que ocurriera este sonrojo, ella ya se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a correr, otra vez, rumbo a clases.

Mientras corría detrás de ella, pude ver que realmente parecía que ella volaba en vez de correr. Sonreí, nunca le contaría eso.

Ella llegó obviamente antes al salón, por lo que pude ver cómo se estremecía y se quedaba de piedra en la puerta. Corrí un poco más rápido, quería saber que le había provocado esa reacción.

-¿Sakura?- la llamé, pero ella no contestó ni hizo ningún movimiento. Al ver que no reaccionaba, miré hacía la clase, en ese momento supe que habría problemas. Adentro estaba Tanya vestida también de hada, aunque esta era completamente morada- Esto va a ser molesto- me limité a decir mientras le cogía la mano a Sakura y la arrastraba al interior de la sala. Ella se estremeció, pero no apartó la mano ni evitó que la obligase a entrar.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- chilló la hada morada- ¡Sakura!- la llamó- ¡Me has copiado el disfraz!- reclamó mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?- tartamudeó Sakura- Yo no sabía que te disfrazarías de eso- estaba asustada, lo sabía porque me estaba apretando mi mano.

-¡Claro que lo sabías!- dijo mientras la golpeaba con su índice en su pecho, después de ese acto, me puse delante de ella- ¡Sasuke!- volvió a protestar- ¡Tienes que creerme!- exigía- ¡Ella es una mentirosa, yo claramente le dije hace unos días que me vestiría de hada!- sabía perfectamente que era mentira, ¿Tan tonto me creían?- ¡YO iba a ser la única hada!- recalcó el "yo".

-¿Qué más da que tengáis el mismo disfraz?- le pregunté cortantemente- Ese chico de pelo rojo tiene el mismo disfraz que el mío y no nos estamos peleado por eso.

-Él es chico- rodé los ojos- Además, yo le dije a Sakura que iba a disfrazarme de hada.

-¿Cuándo fue eso, según tú?- ella tembló un poco, pero aun así respondió segura de sí misma.

-El lunes en el recreo- mi carcajada resonó en todo el colegio.

-Busca mejores mentiras- ella se puso roja- Sakura estuvo conmigo en ese recreo- ella iba a hablar, pero no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo- Y antes de que digas de que te confundiste de día, te digo que he pasado cada recreo con ella y cada cambio de clases desde hace mucho- sonreí de medio lado.

Mientras volvía a arrastrar a Sakura hasta nuestros sitios, ella susurro un "esto no acabará aquí". Me paré un momento a su lado y le susurré de vuelta un "no podrás hacerle daño".

Por suerte Sakura no escuchó nada de eso ya que estaba más ocupada en mirar hacia el suelo.

-Sakura- la llamé, ella solo levantó un poco su cabeza -Las hadas siempre mantienen la cabeza alzada- ella volvió a abrir sus ojos como platos, pero su sonrisa no tardó en asomarse. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que yo también estaba sonriendo.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Creo recordar que desde ese día, el morado se convirtió en el color que menos me gustaba.

¿Qué les pareció?

Esto se va poniendo interesante ¿No?

Bueno, aquí va la noticia: Como he visto que realmente puedo actualizar más seguido, he decidido poner un día específico para hacerlo.

Después de mucho pensar, he decidido que serán los días lunes.

¿Qué opinan?

Como siempre digo, perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

Aprovecho de agradecer a Virgi-pan por dejarme su Internet para subir el cap. (Te quiero chiqui ;D)

Y sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo lunes ^^

D9598


	5. viaje a la playa parte 1

Estaba ya en la clase de conocimiento del medio. Hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya que estábamos pasando la materia relacionada con los océanos… definitivamente hoy no era para nada mi día.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke- sonrió tímidamente Sakura- Realmente no sé por qué mi mamá no vino a por mí.

-Hmp- respondí mientras la seguía hasta su casa.

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció su vocecilla- Ven, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta- dijo cogiéndome del brazo. No me resistí y entré en su casa- Siéntate, Sasuke-kun- ¿Kun?- ¡Mamá!- chilló mientras avanzaba por el pequeño pasillo.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- La madre de Sakura salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la mujer estaba desconcertada.

-¿No has visto la hora, mamá?- preguntó con un tono dulce.

-¡Dios mío!- la madre al parecer no había estado atenta a la hora- ¿Tan tarde es?- se preguntó a si misma- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Te has venido tú sola, Sakura!?- madre e hija eran unas despistadas.

-No mamá, Sasuke-kun me ha acompañado- me señaló.

-¡Oh!- la madre exclamó- ¿Tú eres el famoso Sasuke-kun?- ¿Famoso?- Gracias por traer a mi hija- agradeció- realmente no me di cuenta de la hora- explicó- espero que te puedas quedar a merendar (N.A: Merendar es igual que tomar a once)- estoy seguro que la mujer no pudo ver cómo asentía, aun así respondió con un: "A cocinar".

-Ahora vuelvo, Sasuke-kun- miré a Sakura- voy a ir a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación- respondió la pregunta que no llegué a formular.

Mientras la aún hadita rosa entraba por una puerta del pasillo, yo me dediqué a ver mejor la casa de Sakura. No era muy grande por lo que había podido ver: Una cocina americana que conectaba al salón, que tampoco era muy grande. Por el número de puertas que pude ver desde el sofá que daba al pasillo, pude contar con, al menos, otras tres habitaciones.

_-Por extraño que parezca-_pensé-_esta casa se ve más como tal que la mía_.

-Por lo que tengo entendido- una voz proveniente de la cocina me sacó de mis pensamientos- no te gusta el dulce ¿Verdad?- asentí con la cabeza- ¿Qué te gusta entonces?

-Los tomates- respondí secamente.

-¡Claro!- chilló la madre de Sakura mientras volvía a centrarse en la comida que estaba preparando.

Al minuto después de esa conversación, Sakura volvió al salón y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Quieres ver un poco de tele, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó de forma dulce.

-¿Por qué ahora me llamas "Sasuke-kun"?- desde que había escuchado ese sufijo quise preguntarle.

-Pues…- la "hadita" llevó su dedo índice hacia su mentón- en realidad no lo sé, solo sé que me gusta cómo suena, Sasuke-kun- dijo entusiasmada.

-Está bien…- suspiré derrotado.

-¿Has dicho algo?- la pelirrosa no me había prestado atención ya que había encendido la tele y la había dejado en un anime.

-No, nada- respondí. Cómo veía que iba a protestar, cambié de tema- ¿Cuál es este anime?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió al ver que era yo el que preguntaba- ¡Ah! Se llama Sakura Card Captor, en mi anime favorito, va sobre una chica…- No escuché más, conociendo a Sakura sabía que iba a explicar todo lo que supiera con pelos y señales y, sinceramente, yo no tenía mucho interés por saber de qué iba esa serie.

-Sakura- la llamó su madre- no ves que le aburres- le señaló mientras traía la merienda de cada uno en una bandeja.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo, Sasuke-kun?- sus ojitos llenos de pena hicieron que mi corazón se estrujase.

-No- me limité a responder. Sakura sonrió mientras cogía su bocadillo.

-Por cierto, Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?

Ya lo sé que es cortito, pero os recompensaré con la otra mitad el próximo viernes ¿Qué dicen?

No he podido subir más por los malditos exámenes T^T

Bueno, ya saben, perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Y si pudieran decirme algo sobre la historia lo agradecería.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos el viernes.

Chau

D9598


End file.
